Facetten des Lebens
by Heavenlie
Summary: Oneshot Sammlung, Hauptcharakter Bonnie mit verschiedenen Paarungen, meistens Bamon aber auch Kennett. Außerdem auch Geschichten über Freundschaften z.B mit Caroline. Ein wilder Mix. Erstes Chap ein Hauch von Kennett!
1. Endgültig Kennett

_**Oneshot Sammlung**_

_**Endgültig**_

Es war anders diesmal. Diesmal war sie wirklich tot und vielleicht war das der Grund dafür, dass es sich eben nun so anders anfühlte. Endgültiger. Ja, das war es wohl, dachte Bonnie Bennett, während sie mit einem melancholischen Lächeln auf den Lippen zu der Ansammlung von Menschen sah.

Menschen die sie geliebt hatte.

Die junge Frau stand etwas versteckt hinter einem Baum, gute zwanzig Meter von der Prozedur entfernt, sie konnte mitansehen wie Caroline sich an Tylers Schulter ausweinte und Elena sich in Damons Arme flüchtete. Es war ein so verdammt langer Weg bis zu diesem Augenblick gewesen, Silas war tot, Stefan befreit und ihre Freunde...nun ja, sie waren irgendwie glücklich, auch wenn das momentan sicher nicht so aussah. Jeremy stand am Nächsten zu dem großen Loch in der Erde, in dem ihr toter Körper vor wenigen Minuten verschwunden war, sie hoffte das er ihre Anwesenheit nicht bemerken würde. In den letzten Monaten war der Bennett nämlich etwas klar geworden, sie konnte so nicht weiter machen. Sie musste endlich einen Schlussstrich ziehen. Ihre Grams wusste nun mal was das Beste war, dachte Bonnie bei sich, wurde jedoch von ihren eigenen Gedanken unterbrochen als sie ein Kribbeln im Rücken zu spüren begann. Ein untrügliches Zeichen für geisterhafte Gesellschaft. Die junge Tote weigerte sich allerdings stur dem Neuankömmling auch nur mit der kleinsten Geste Aufmerksamkeit zukommen zulassen. Er tat das ständig.

Ein leises Seufzen entrann ungewollt den Lippen der Dunkelhaarigen, wenn es einen nicht traurig machte seine eigene Beerdigung zu verfolgen, hatte man wohl was falsch gemacht. Nachdem die Grabrede gehalten und die meisten Bekannten bereits den Rückweg vom Friedhof angetreten waren, blieben nur noch ihre engsten Freunde. Sie musste wohl sagen, ihre ehemals besten Freunde, auch wenn das ein grausamer und schwerer Gedanke war. Erst als Elena wenige Minuten später laut aufschluchzend zusammenbrach – sie musste von Caroline und Damon gestützt werden – meldete er sich zu Wort. Sie erwiderte nichts, aber still für sich hatte Bonnie schon die ganze Zeit gerätselt wann er denn endlich etwas sagen würde. Er war nie wegen seiner ruhigen oder höflichen Art bekannt gewesen und die Bennett hatte in den letzten Wochen auf der anderen Seite festgestellt, das sein nun endgültig totes Dasein rein gar nichts daran geändert hatte.

Old habbits die hard.

Nun war es also seine Stimme, die sie in ihre neue Realität zurückholte, sie warf keinen Blick über die Schulter und hielt stur an ihren Freunden fest, die dabei waren eine völlig aufgelöste Elena Gilbert zum Wagen zu schaffen.

„Arme Elena, es muss so hart für sie sein selbst auf der Beerdigung ihrer besten Freundin die ganze Aufmerksamkeit zu kriegen. Ich mein, bist du nicht gerade gestorben, hast du nicht dein ganzes Leben, deine ganze Zukunft geopfert? Warum kümmern sich also jetzt alle um sie – schon wieder?"

Kaum da Caroline und die Anderen aus ihrem Sichtfeld verschwunden waren, wandte die tote Hexe sich nun doch ihrer neuen Gesellschaft zu. Stur verschränkte die Dunkelhaarige allerdings ihre Arme, als sie den Neuankömmling in Augenschein nahm. Sie wollte ihm unmissverständlich zeigen, das sie ihn hier nicht haben wollte. Und auch sonst nirgends. Heute trug er eine schwarze Lederjacke, blaue Jeans, dunkle Sportschuhe und wenn sich ihre Augen nicht irrten, eine Sonnenbrille im Tshirtkragen? Kopfschüttelnd ließ die junge Frau ihre grünen Augen langsam wieder an der Gestalt hoch wandern, bis sie auf Braun stießen, das ihr ziemlich amüsiert entgegen funkelte.

„Nichts für das du dich schämen müsstest Bennett, so tot sind wir auch wieder nicht."

„Ich wünschte aber du wärst,..Kol."

Er nahm ihr die barsche Antwort nicht übel, das konnte die Hexe mittlerweile anhand der Mimik des Urvampirs sagen und das war die eigentliche Tatsache die sie in Beunruhigung versetzte. Seit ihrem tot und dem wieder errichten des Schleiers zwischen den Welten, hatte der Mikaelson sie jeden Tag aufgesucht. Er hatte ihr bedauerlicherweise den Tipp gegeben das Stefan sich mehr Seewasser gönnte als es für einen Vampir gut war und sie hasste diese Tatsache wirklich. Es blieb allerdings Fakt und auch wenn sie niemals höflich zu Kol war – nicht einmal nachdem sie mit Hilfe von Jeremy und ihren Freunden den jüngeren Salvatore befreit hatten – zeigte dieser kein bisschen Groll. Natürlich bezweifelte Bonnie das jede Sekunde in der sie mit dem Braunhaarigen alleine war, doch es kam nicht wie sie befürchtet hatte.

„Autsch, wie rücksichtslos.", erwiderte er lediglich schmunzelnd und sie hasste ihn dafür, während sie mit schnippischem Ton erwiderte: „Habe ich von dir und deiner Familie gelernt."

Doch statt auf ihre Äußerung in irgendeiner, groben Weise zu reagieren, schmunzelte ihr Gegenüber lediglich weiter und sie stöhnte innerlich. Sie bekam den Jahrhunderte alten Vampir einfach nicht zu einer Reaktion.

„Du solltest vielleicht noch zu dir nach Hause, ich könnte mir vorstellen sie werden dort gleich einige lustige Geschichten zum Besten geben."

Ein weiterer Punkt den die junge Frau extrem an ihrem Gegenüber hasste war diese heuchlerische Gelassenheit die dieser ihr zu zeigen bereit war. Sie hatte einen ganz anderen Kol Mikaelson kennengelernt und so gern die junge Frau manchmal wollte, konnte sie nicht vergessen.

„Was willst du von mir? Ich habe noch eine Verabredung."

Obwohl sie selbstverständlich nicht angenommen hätte er würde sie einfach gehen lassen, war sie doch über die schnelle Reaktion des Vampirs verwundert. Eine Hand hatte sich bereits um ihren rechten Oberarm gelegt, da hatte sie es noch nicht einmal vollbracht sich auf dem Absatz umzudrehen.

„Du solltest damit aufhören, _er _kann es nicht ändern. Ihr quält euch Beide und der kleine Gilbert bleibt zu schwach um das Selbe für dich zu tun, was du für ihn getan hast."

Sie wollte etwas sagen, Bonnie öffnete sogar empört den Mund, doch als nach der ersten Sekunde nichts hinauskam, schloss sie ihn peinlich berührt wieder. Sie war froh das der Urvampir dies ausnahmsweise Kommentarlos vorüberziehen ließ. Er fuhr fort: „Eigentlich, wenn man so will, gilt das für beide Gilberts. Überleg doch mal, was hat denn Elena jemals für dich gemacht, im Gegenzug für dein Leben das du geopfert hast, muss das schon eine große Gegenleistung sein."

Nun brachte die junge Frau doch eine Erwiderung zustande.

„Das ist das größte Problem bei euch Vampiren, ihr wertet alles. Ich bemesse meine Freundschaften nicht in Gefallen und ich mag den Gedanken nicht das es eines Tages soweit kommen könnte. Ihr habt keine Freundschaften, was ihr habt sind Allianzen. Elena mag nicht ihr Leben für mich riskiert haben aber als ein kleines Mädchen vollkommen allein war und keiner etwas mit ihr zu tun haben wollte, war sie da und das ist alles was für mich zählt."

Für einen Moment schwiegen sie beide und wenn Kol seinen Griff nicht weiter beibehalten hätte, dann wäre die Vermutung für sie nahe gewesen er wäre von ihren Worten überwältigt. So jedoch blieben sie starr auf ihrer Position, bis der Urvampir endlich etwas sagte.

„Es muss gut sein wenn man zu diesem Kreis von Personen gehört."

Mehr sagte er nicht und ließ sie plötzlich los. Das Kribbeln welches seine Berührung erzeugte verblasste mit jeder Sekunde mehr – da der Halt sich gelöst hatte. Ein wenig überfordert, starrte die junge Hexe in die braunen Augen ihres Gegenübers und sie verstand plötzlich. Sie verstand, dass das was ihn stets hierher zu ihr führte Hoffnung war. Eventuell Hoffnung darauf das sie doch noch einen Weg für sie beide zurück ins Leben finden würde, aber mehr noch, die Hoffnung auf etwas Neues, etwas Anderes.

„Du hast versucht mich zu töten.", wisperte sie geschockt, nicht verhindern könnend das ihre Stimme vor Entsetzen zitterte.

„Du hast dabei geholfen mich zu töten, für etwas dass das einzig Richtige war. Ich habe versucht die Auferstehung des größten Bösen zu verhindern und ihr habt dafür mein Leben beendet.", erwiderte er lediglich, seine Stimme ohne Emotion, als spräche er von einer lang zurückliegenden Erinnerung.

Und sie musste ihm zustimmen, sie musste sich zugestehen das der tote Vampir vor ihr recht hatte. Er war auf der richtigen Seite gewesen, in diesem Szenario war er der Gute gewesen, auch wenn seine Methoden mörderische Tendenzen zeigten. Am Ende hatte der Mikaelson recht behalten und sie erinnerte sich zu gut an seinen Gesichtsausdruck als er ihre Leiche entdeckte. Er hatte auch mehr vom Leben gewollt. Natürlich hatte er schon einige Jahrzehnte zum Leben gehabt aber ein Jahrhundert lang war er in einen dunklen Sarg gesperrt, das Leben war praktisch an ihm vorbeigezogen und kaum das er seine Freiheit erhielt, wurde eben dieses beendet. Es machte ihn nicht zu einem Unschuldigen, weiß Gott nicht, er hatte schreckliche Dinge getan aber es machte ihn zumindest ebenso zu einem Opfer wie sie. Er reihte sich praktisch einfach nur in eine lange Schlange von Opfern durch das Übernatürliche um Mystic Falls.

„Es tut mir Leid."

Kaum das die Worte ihre Lippen verließen, war Bonnie gelähmt vor Schock und Scham – sie konnte nicht glauben was sie da gesagt hatte – ehe sie sich ihren jetzigen Zustand zunutze machte und sich direkt vor einem perplexen Urvampir in Luft auflöste.

Die Bennett wusste nicht wie sie auf den Gedanken gekommen war, doch ein Teil von ihr hatte angenommen in ihrem alten Haus sicher zu sein. Zumindest erklärte die Dunkelhaarige sich so die Tatsache das sie sich plötzlich in ihrem alten Kinderzimmer wiederfand. Alles sah noch so aus wie zuvor, nichts hatte sich bewegt, sogar das Buch Herzenhören, lag halb aufgeschlagen auf ihrem Nachtisch. Sie hatte es nicht geschafft es komplett durchzulesen, sie hatte es dort einfach als Erinnerung liegenlassen. Die letzten Monate waren zu hektisch gewesen und selber kannte sie den Roman schon in und auswendig, da sie ihn davor schon fünfmal verschlungen hatte. Eine Geschichte von der Liebe, die einen so bewegte, das man am Ende des Buches die Liebe neu für sich definierte. Und egal wie oft sie die Worte schon gelesen, die Handlung schon erfasst hatte, das Gefühl am Ende blieb das gleiche. Gerade als sie versuchen wollte nach diesem zu greifen, öffnete sich ohne Vorankündigung die Tür. Nur für einen Herzschlag lang wollte Bonnie den Mund öffnen und sich lauthals über die Unhöflichkeit beschweren, einfach so in ihr Zimmer einzudringen, doch dann sah sie in die Augen ihres Vaters. Seine dunklen Augen dagegen, sahen sie nicht, sie sahen direkt durch sie hindurch, aber die Traurigkeit darin war fähig sie zu lähmen.

„Dad.", flüsterte sie, sich vollstens darüber bewusst das Rudy Hopkins sie nicht hören konnte.

Er ließ seinen schweren Blick durch den Raum schweifen, machte zwei Schritte weiter hinein und erstarrte plötzlich. Sie konnte sehen wie die linke Hand ihres Vaters, die auf der Türklinke ruhte, zu zittern begann. Es dauerte nur ein Blinzeln und unter stockendem Murmeln hastete er wieder aus dem Raum.

„Ich kann das nicht, ...ich kann das nicht."

Dann war sie erneut allein. Und so fühlte sie sich nicht nur körperlich, sondern vor allem seelisch...völlig allein. Die Kindheitserinnerungen wurden zu mehr als das, sie bekamen etwas höhnisches, verachtendes und Bonnie konnte den Anblick kaum noch ertragen. Sie hatte all die Zeit versucht zu verdrängen, was anscheinend jeder außer ihr bereits dachte, ihr Leben, sie hatte es einfach weggeworfen. Natürlich verdiente Jeremy Gilbert zu leben, viele der Leute die gestorben waren verdienten es, aber sie hatte das Gleichgewicht der Natur durch ihren Egoismus zerstört. Die Bennett seufzte schwer und ließ sich ganz langsam auf ihr Bett sinken, sie verdiente den Schmerz den ihr dieses Zimmer zufügte, jede Sekunde darin war eine Rückzahlung für eine Rechnung die sie ganz alleine zu Stande gebracht hatte. Obwohl ihre Eltern weiß Gott nicht die Besten der Welt waren, tat es der jungen Frau mehr als nur Leid. Der Sommer war fast vorbei und alle schienen so geschockt von ihrem Tod, das sogar sie selbst für eine ganze Weile der Hoffnung nachgab, es könnte sich ja vielleicht noch ändern. Töricht. Ihre Grams hatte selbstverständlich recht behalten und es hatte die junge Hexe ja auch nur ein paar zusätzliche Monate gebraucht, um es ebenso einzusehen. Bonnie Bennett war endgültig tot.

Nachdem sie sich etwas gefasst hatte, machte sie sich auf den Weg ins Erdgeschoss um nach ihrem Vater zu sehen. Die Dunkelhaarige konnte den Anblick des aufgelösten Gesichtes einfach nicht vergessen. Schon auf dem Treppenabsatz war es ihr möglich die zahlreichen Stimmen zu hören, die sich im unteren Stockwerk verschiedenes zuflüsterten, es erinnerte leicht an einen vollen Bienenstock. Das unterschiedliche, zahlreiche Summen wird irgendwann zu einem Einzigen. Schon auf der Schwelle zum Wohnzimmer konnte Bonnie Elena entdecken, die umkreist von ihren Tanten und Onkeln saß, laut weinend und Trost von ihrer Familie bekam. Obwohl es wahrscheinlich nicht überraschend sein sollte ihre beste Freundin hier zusehen, war sie von dem sich ihr bietenden Bild trotzdem kurz wie vor den Kopf gestoßen. Die Worte Kols klangen noch in ihren Ohren nach und zum ersten Mal überhaupt sah Bonnie tatsächlich was der Mikaelson meinte. Es war ihr eigener Vater der nun auch hinüber ging und einer untröstlichen Gilbert einen Arm um die Schultern legte. Rudy Hopkins umarmte Elena Gilbert. Für einen Augenblick schien die Welt für Bonnie Bennett stehenzubleiben, während sie mit weiten Augen hinüber zu der Szene sah. Ihr ganzes Leben hatte sie das gewollt, ihr Vater zu Hause, Sicherheit in seinen Armen finden und nun...nun bekam all das ihre Freundin. Wie aus dem Nichts kam da plötzlich diese Wut und selbst geschockt von sich, musste die junge Hexe mitansehen wie die Musikanlage auf einmal verrückt zu spielen begann. Die CD kam ins Stocken, wiederholte immer wieder das Wort Verräter und allen Anwesenden schien diese Begebenheit eine Gänsehaut zu bereiten. Gerade als Bonnie Jeremy bemerkte, der ins Zimmer geeilt kam, löste sich sich erneut in Luft auf.

Langsam bekam ihr Zustand einen praktischen Nutzen.

Auch wenn diese kleine Tatsache nur milde über gewisse, tödliche Aspekte hinweg tröstete. Es war ihr frisches Grab das sie als nächstes sah, die Erde auf dem Rechteck war heller und lockerer als drumherum und eine Weile starrte sie einfach nur dorthin, ohne sich einen einzigen Gedanken zu machen. Die Wut war längst wieder verschwunden und nun fühlte die Bennett gar nichts mehr, wenn sie in sich hinein horchte, empfing sie dort nur Leere. Ein grausamer Gedanke aber Bonnie war darüber beinahe erleichtert. All die Angst, all der Schmerz den sie zu ihren Lebzeiten hatte ertragen müssen war nun fort und das war doch gut oder?

„Du musstest irgendwann dort ankommen."

„Wo?", fragte sie, ohne sich umzudrehen und ohne ihm zu zeigen wie sehr sein plötzliches Auftauchen sie erschreckt hatte. Diesmal musste er zu Fuß gekommen sein, sonst hätte das Kribbeln sie vorgewarnt.

„An dem Punkt an dem dir alles zu viel wird, auch ein Geist kann unter einer zu schweren Last zusammenbrechen, weißt du?", erklärte er, seine Stimme samtig.

„Und welche Last wäre das?" Bonnie weigerte sich weiterhin dem toten Original zuzuwenden, doch sie schenkte ihm mit den Ohren ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit, sie wollte wirklich wissen was der junge Mann ihr zu sagen hatte.

„In deinem Fall? Die ganze Welt. Nun ja, vielleicht auch nur ganz Mystic Falls. Deine Kräfte haben dir das Gefühl gegeben das du verantwortlich für alle bist, du hast gedacht diese Macht die man dir als Geburtsrecht gab, hätte dich dazu verpflichtet eine Art Hüter aller zu werden aber du bist ein siebzehnjähriges Mädchen gewesen und niemand hätte dich wegen deiner Magie ausnutzen dürfen. Ganz besonders Elena Gilbert und die Salvatore Brüder hätten es besser wissen müssen."

Sie wollte das nicht hören und wandte sich deshalb mit kaltem Gesichtsausdruck zu ihm herum, er war auch nicht ganz unschuldig und er wollte am Ende doch auch nur das eine. Bonnie glaubte endlich zu verstehen warum Kol Mikaelson immer wieder bei ihr auftauchte.

„Ich werde niemals zurück auf die andere Seite gehen, ich bleibe tot und kein Zauber oder andere Macht wird das ändern. Du kannst also aufhören so zu tun als würde mein Seelenheil dich auch nur in irgendeiner Weise interessieren. Außerdem, ich habe dich nie um deinen Rat gebeten, ja nicht einmal um deine Gesellschaft. Also verschwinde endlich und lass mich in Ruhe trauern!" Hatte sie am Anfang hart und unerbittlich begonnen, war ihre Stimme zum Ende hin laut und hysterisch geworden. Heute war ihr Leben endgültig zu Ende gegangen, konnte man ihr nicht wenigstens diesen einen Tag Ruhe gönnen?

„Komm mit." War alles was der Braunhaarige erwiderte als er seine Hand nach ihr ausstreckte, die Handfläche einladend und offen nach oben gerichtet. Die junge Frau sah auf eben jene, offene Handfläche, als wäre sie das achte Weltwunder. Die ganze Hysterie war mit einem Schlag verschwunden, wie eine Seifenblase zerplatzt. Die Szene ließ sie sich zurückerinnern, es war nicht das erste Mal das der tote Vampir ihr die Hand ausstreckte, beim letzten Mal hatte sie diese allerdings ausgeschlagen. Unbewusst schluckte Bonnie den aufkommenden Kloß wieder hinunter und sah weiter zwischen der dargebotenen Hand und den braunen Augen hin und her. Sie war zerrissen. Ihr Gegenüber schien darin keinerlei Problem zu sehen, er verharrte still in seiner Position und verdeutlichte ihr damit das die Wahl vollkommen ihr überlassen blieb. Die Dunkelhaarige nahm genau diese Tatsache am Ende als Anstoß, um ihre Hand tatsächlich in die Seine zu legen und dann verschwanden sie zusammen. Es machte den Eindruck es wäre Jahre her, das man sie tatsächlich und echt eine Entscheidung hatte treffen lassen, ganz gleich wie genial oder dumm sie auch ausfallen würde.

Als sie sich wieder manifestierten, brauchte die Bennett einige Sekunden um zu erkennen wo sie war, Kol hatte sie beide ein ganzes Stück in den Wald gebracht und noch während sie die leise Musik hörte, erkannte sie den alten Lockwood Teil, in dem Tyler sich früher immer verwandelt hatte.

„Was?", fragte sie verwirrt und sah zurück über ihre Schulter.

Auf den Lippen des Vampirs haftete nun ein arroganter, wenn nicht sogar verachtender Ausdruck. Als er seinen Mund öffnete, fühlte die junge Hexe sich einen Moment lang an Damon Salvatore erinnerte, bei ihm hatte sie auch immer gewusst wann er etwas wirklich gemeines sagen würde.

„Ich bin nicht dein Babysitter Hexe, ich bin nicht dafür da um dir das Leben nach dem Tod zu versüßen, krieg endlich die Kurve und kümmere dich um deine echten Freunde."

Damit war er auch schon verschwunden. Sie dagegen blieb sprachlos zurück. Erst als ein neues Lied angestimmt wurde, konnte Bonnie sich endlich von der nun leeren Stelle loseisen und stolperte durch die Büsche auf die kleine Ruine zu. Ein Lagerfeuer brannte und erhellte alles im Umkreis von 15 Metern, ein kleiner Musikplayer spielte anscheinend Lieder von ihre Hitlist und sie war auf einen Schlag von dem Anblick zu Tränen gerührt. Da saßen sie, Matt, Caroline, Tyler und selbst Stefan. Eng um das Feuer gescharrt, lachend und in Carolines Fall weinend, während sie sich Geschichten von ihr erzählten und eine Flasche Bourbon herumreichten. Die Bennett kannte sich eigentlich nicht sonderlich mit Alkohol aus aber wenn sich die junge Frau nicht irrte, meinte sie am Etikett zu erkennen das es eine von Damons teureren Flaschen war. Der würde begeistert sein, vor allem da sie der Anlass war. Als hätte ihre beste Freundin ihre Überlegungen gehört, begann sie halb auflachend zu sprechen. Obwohl sie ein Vampir war, fand Bonnie das ihre Freundin schon einen guten Schwips zu haben schien.

„Na Leute, ...ich weiß nicht. Wie teuer soll der Fusel laut Damon nochmal sein? Schmeckt auch nicht viel besser als das billige Zeug."

„Ich weiß nicht was du hast, ich trink es gern. Würde mich wohl Jahre brauchen um eine Flasche kaufen zu können.", erklärte Matt grinsend und zog der Blonden einfach besagtes Gesöff aus den Händen, sie schenkte ihm zwar kurzzeitig einen bösen Blick, brach dann jedoch in Gelächter aus.

„Wo du recht hast.", stimmte sie ihm zu.

„Unglaublich das es mal wir Vier sein würden,... hätte ich nie gedacht.", offenbarte Tyler irgendwann aus heiterem Himmel und als wie auf ein Zeichen die eh schon leise Musik aus dem Hintergrund verstummte, sahen alle ein wenig betroffen zu Boden. Bonnie mochte das nicht, sie liebte den Anblick ihrer lachenden, glücklichen Freunde. Entschlossen verpasste sie dem Player einen Stoß mit ihrer Magie und dieser begann etwas stockend von ganz vorne mit ihrer Liste.

Alle vier warfen dem Gerät einen irritierten und Gespenster suchenden Blick zu, ehe es Stefan war der ganz langsam anfing zu Schmunzeln und die Flasche zu heben. Bonnie wusste, er verstand.

„Auf dich Bonnie, du wirst immer eine von uns sein und obwohl du weiß Gott besseres verdient hättest, bin ich einfach nur froh dich gekannt zu haben. Du hast mehr Courage als Wesen die dreimal so alt sind wie du, mich eingeschlossen.", sagte er und nahm einen großen Schluck.

Sie ging ganz dicht an den Vampir heran, während dieser den Bourbon weiterreichte, wenn ihre Lage es nicht verhindert hätte, dann hätte der Salvatore ihre beiden Hände die sie ihm Trost spendend auf die Schultern legte, gespürt. „Du bist einer der mutigsten und stärksten Vampire die ich kenne und ganz gleich was passiert ist und was noch passieren wird, _ich_ bin froh dich kennengelernt zu haben.", sie hatte noch nicht ganz zu Ende gesprochen, da nahm Tyler die Aussage von Stefan auf und fuhr fort.

„Auf dich Bennett, du warst die Art von Frau vor der Mann sich fürchten musste, wenn er es nicht wirklich wert war." Seine Äußerung brachte alle zum Lachen, einschließlich Benannte selbst, die dem Dunkelhaarigen eine spielerische Kopfnuss gab, die er eh nicht spüren konnte.

„Du hattest meinen Respekt schon Tyler, für alles durch das du gehen musstest und für die Liebe die du für Caroline empfindest. Du wirst ihn niemals verlieren.", flüsterte sie und obwohl sie sich bewusst war das dies ganz gewiss nicht nötig war, kam es ihr so vor als wäre es das doch. Um die Einzigartigkeit des Augenblickes nicht zu zerstören. Nie in ihrem Leben hatte sie je so einen Moment erlebt. Die Bäume rauschten, das Feuer knisterte und im Hintergrund spielte ein widerlich trauriges Lied, von dem die junge Frau nun bereute es auf ihre Playlist getan zu haben. Ironie. Der Augenblick war einfach nur grausam kitschig, alle waren in Trauer um sie und sagten all diese netten Dinge, die aus ihrer Sicht weit übertrieben waren aber gleichzeitig war es auch wunderschön. In all den Jahren als sie noch lebte, hatte sie sich nie so geliebt gefühlt und als Matt mit der Runde fortfuhr, standen ihr bereits die Tränen in den Augen.

„Auf dich Bon, auf ein Mädchen das mehr war, als die Meisten auch nur zu träumen wagen würden und das von all ihren Qualitäten, kaum eine Ahnung hatte. Ich vermisse dich...jeden Tag."

Sie umarmte den Blonden ganz fest. Es war als würde eine Art Schutzschild über seiner Haut schlummern, das eine echte Berührung verhinderte. Doch ihr genügte der Glaube daran, als sie in sein Ohr flüsterte. „Ich vermisse dich auch Matt, mehr als du ahnst. Du wirst immer etwas ganz besonderes sein, für mich, aber auch für jeden Anderen den du in dein Leben lässt. Pass gut auf dich und die Anderen auf, versprichst du mir das?", ihre Stimme kam ins Stocken als die Trauer überhand nahm, doch sie wartete trotzdem für einige Sekunden sehnsüchtig auf eine Antwort. Natürlich kam keine, denn der Donovan konnte selbstverständlich nichts von dem Hören was sie ihm gesagt hatte aber trotzdem glaubte die Dunkelhaarige fest daran das ein tiefer, verborgener Teil jede Silbe vernommen hatte.

Es musste einfach so sein.

Als die Flasche schließlich Caroline erreichte zitterten deren Hände und Bonnie war fast ein wenig erstaunt als sie bei einem Blick an sich hinunter feststellen musste, das es bei ihr nicht anders aussah. Angespannt wartete sie auf die Worte ihrer Freundin.

„Au..f...-", begann sie, doch nahm sie sofort die Flasche wieder runter und starrte abwesend in das Feuer. Erst nach einigen Sekunden legte sich ein grimmiger Gesichtsausdruck auf ihre schönen Konturen und als sie auf die Füße sprang, stolperte die Bennett erschrocken einen Schritt zurück.

Überrascht und verwirrt sah die Hexe mit an wie ihre Freundin aufgeregt wie ein wildes Tier um das Feuer pirschte und ihre Hände immer mehr zusammenballte, bis ein leises Knirschen der Flasche zu hören war.

„Caroline?", fragte Tyler und der jungen Frau kam es so vor als hätte der Dunkelhaarige ihr direkt aus der Seele gesprochen, sie verstand nicht was auf einmal in die Blonde gefahren war.

„Das ist nicht richtig! Ich kann nicht einen Tost auf sie aussprechen, wenn ich doch eigentlich so wütend auf sie bin. Wie lange haben wir darauf gewartet endlich aus Mystic Falls raus zu kommen, wir wollten zusammen aufs College, uns ein Zimmer teilen und jede Menge Unsinn machen. Sie hatte es von uns allen am Meisten verdient und ich kann nicht fassen das sie all das einfach weggeworfen hat. Einfach vergessen hat das sie mich hier zurücklassen würde, wenn sie Jeremy zurück bringt und dabei stirbt."

Bonnie konnte die Tränen sehen die ihre beste Freundin um sie vergoss und es tat ihr im Herzen leid, sie konnte ihr so vieles nicht mehr sagen, so vieles nicht mehr tun. Obwohl es sinnlos war umarmte sie die Blonde, ergriff ihr Gesicht, küsste ihre Wange und verhärtete die Umarmung noch einmal. Es tat ihr so unendlich Leid, sie hatte das niemandem antun wollen, ganz bestimmt nicht.

„Es ist okay wütend auf mich zu sein Care. Du bist meine beste Freundin, wenn einer wütend sein darf, dann du. Es tut mir Leid das ich mit dir nicht aufs College kann und das du ab nun durch all die Abenteuer die noch kommen ohne mich musst aber ich werde immer ein Auge auf dich haben Forbes und ich werde nicht zulassen das irgendwer oder irgendetwas dir wehtut. Das verspreche ich dir.", wisperte sie stumm weinend ins Ohr der blonden Vampirin, die einfach nur noch still da stand.

Als sie plötzlich etwas sagte, war es Bonnie als hätte Caroline wirklich ihre Worte gehört, obwohl es eher ein Zufall war. Der Gedanke gefiel ihr trotzdem.

„Ich liebe dich Bonnie."

Erst als Tyler, Stefan und Matt aufstanden um Caroline in eine riesige Gruppenumarmung zu holen, schaffte die Dunkelhaarige es endlich loszulassen und damit war nicht nur ihre momentane Lage, sondern die ganze Situation gemeint, wie sie mit einem stummen Lächeln für sich selbst erkannte. Ein mildes Kribbeln hinter ihrem Rücken brachte sie dazu aus dem Lächeln ein Grinsen zu formen.

„Du bist nicht besonders einfühlsam, das muss ich dir sagen aber deine Methode hat funktioniert, soviel will ich dir einräumen.", gab sie zu, ohne den Braunhaarigen anzusehen. Sie konnte sein Schmunzeln praktisch hören als er erwiderte: „ Jeder bekommt die Methoden die er braucht und glaub mir Bonnie, du bist kein Mädchen das die weiche Masche zu schätzen wüsste."

Leise lachend über die Dreistigkeit drehte sie sich herum und stellte sich dem Antlitz des toten Vampirs, er trug immer noch das selbe Outfit, ebenso wie das Grinsen dass sie nicht mochte.

„Wie kommst du darauf?", fragte die Bennett. Sie verschränkte zur Unterstützung noch ihre Arme vor der Brust, um ihrem Gegenüber zu signalisieren wie wenig sie von seiner Meinung eigentlich hielt.

„Weil ich dich mittlerweile kenne und du dich bei nett, doch immer fragst was das eigentlich sein soll. Ehrlich, ist das was du willst.", erklärte er, seine Stimme ruhig und tief.

„Und was wäre ehrlich?",bohrte sie nach, aus irgendeinem Grund musste Bonnie es wissen. Sie verstand es selbst nicht, bis er ihr antwortete.

Er sagte: „Das wir mehr sein können als wir jetzt sind und das auch der Tod nichts daran ändern kann."

Und sie glaubte ihm. Es war irrsinnig, es war vielleicht dumm aber in der richtigen Welt hatte sie immer nur das Richtige getan, immer nur für Andere gelebt und nun hatte sie so eine Art zweite Chance.


	2. Tief in dir Stefonnie (Friends)

Hey, hier ist die neue Oneshot und ich hoffe ihr habt viel Spaß beim Lesen. Ich selber liebe die Geschichte, denn es hat mir unheimlich viel bedeutet sie so zu schreiben, wie sie nun auch geworden ist.

Achtung Spioler- Man sollte die ersten Folgen von Staffel 5 schon kennen.

_**Tief in dir**_

Das Gewässer lag ruhig da, keine Wellen kräuselten sich an der spiegelglatten Oberfläche, während ihre Füße ganz langsam hinein stiegen und von der kalten Feuchtigkeit umspült wurden. Bonnie Bennett ahnte jedoch mehr um die herbstliche Kälte, als das sie diese auch fühlen konnte. Mit regungslosem Gesichtsausdruck verfolgte sie die natürlichen Auswirkungen die ihr Handeln mit sich brachte – Schwingungen, kleine Wellen, immer größer werdend taten sich um ihre Gestalt auf. Dann tätigte sie einen tiefen Atemzug. Er war genauso unnötig, doch sie tat es trotzdem – eventuell aus Gewohnheit – vielleicht war es allerdings auch schlichte Nervosität. Sie wusste ganz genau was sie unter dem trüben Wasser erwarten würde. Und so sank sie hinab in die dunkle Tiefe, ihr Körper schwebte hindurch als wäre gar nichts da. Es dauerte keine Minute, dann erreichten ihre Füße den Boden des Sees und sie machte unweit von sich den großen, schweren Tresor aus, von dem sie gehofft hatte er wäre es nicht . Das Herz der jungen Hexe wurde vor Beklemmung schwer, sie hatte mit allem was sie besaß gehofft er wäre nicht da. Es wäre nicht wahr. Mit kurzem Zögern schritt sie über Steine und Sand hinweg, das kalte Wasser und die mangelnde Luft nicht fühlend, und schwebte schließlich durch den massiven Deckel. Sie fand Stefan genau so vor wie sie es die ganze Zeit über befürchtet hatte, er lag regungslos im überspülten Tresor, einen ruhigen und dennoch unangenehmen Gesichtsausdruck zeigend. Bonnie wurde Bange, sie hatte den jungen Salvatore noch nie so gesehen, und es war auch keinesfalls etwas das sie wollte.

Obwohl die Schülerin ahnte das es sinnlos sein würde, konnte sie sich nicht davon abhalten ihre linke Hand auszustrecken um die blasse Wange des Vampirs zu berühren. Sie rechnete nicht mit dem was passierte, etwas das noch nie zuvor geschehen war. Etwas zog sie hinein in seine Welt. Vielleicht lag es daran das er ständig dem Tod gegenüber stand. Vielleicht.

Für einen Moment war die Dunkelhaarige orientierungslos, die warme Sonne blendete sie und so war sie gezwungen eine Hand über ihre Augen zu legen, um die Helligkeit abzuschirmen. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sie es endlich realisierte, sie konnte fühlen. Der weiche Wind strich über ihre Arme, die Sonne prickelte auf ihrem gesamten Körper und sie konnte an ihren nackten Füßen das Gras spüren. Ein Blick an ihr hinab zeigte Bonnie das sie nun ein helles, kurzes Sommerleid trug.

Ein wenig von allem überfordert ließ sie ihre grünen Augen über die Umgebung schweifen. Sie war am See, an genau jenem See, und stand auf einer nicht allzu weit entfernten Wiese. Gerade als die junge Hexe einen Schritt machen wollte, hörte sie Geräusche. Es klang nach lachen und mehrere Stimmen die miteinander redeten. Die Schwarzhaarige erkannte sie, doch konnte sie es gleichzeitig nicht glauben. Wie in Zeitlupe setzte sich die junge Frau in Bewegung. Nach vier Metern konnte sie hinter der Baumreihe zwei Personen ausmachen, es waren Elena und Stefan, sie lagen auf einer Decke, lachten und küssten sich.

„Was?", entfloh es ihr verwirrt. Keiner der Beiden hörte es, sie schienen vollkommen in ihr Gespräch vertieft. Bonnie erinnerte der Anblick an eine Zeit die Jahre her schien, als Elena noch ein Mensch gewesen und ihr aller Leben noch nicht der reine Horror war. Unbewusst schlich sich ein Lächeln auf ihre Lippen. Es hielt allerdings nur zwei Sekunden, dann änderte sich plötzlich erneut alles, die Umgebung, die Personen, was sie trug und so fand sie sich auf einmal in einen Sonnen durchfluteten Raum wieder. Stefan stand vor einem hohen Fenster, trug Hemd und Hose und aus der anderen Ecke kam Damon auf seinen Bruder zu geschritten.

„Stefan.", begann der Dunkelhaarige und Bonnie machte keinerlei Bewegung oder Geräusch, während sie der Unterhaltung mit angehaltenem Atem folgte.

„Damon", erwiderte der Dunkelblonde.

„Du quälst dich..., du kannst es dir erleichtern. Schalt sie ab.", sagte der Ältere und legte seinem Gegenüber langsam eine Hand auf die Schulter. Bonnie hatte die beiden Brüder noch nie so einvernehmlich, vertraut und ruhig gesehen. Doch die Worte Damons sandten der toten Hexe einen Schauer der Furcht über den Rücken. Sie verstand endlich was vor sich ging.

Sie war irgendwie in Stefans Unterbewusstsein gelangt und was die Manifestation seines Bruder ihm da sagte, war der Versuch seines gesunden Verstandes, ihm die Qual zu nehmen. Er starb immer und immer wieder, wie lange würde der Salvatore das noch aushalten, ohne durchzudrehen?

Bonnie wusste nicht ob sie das richtige Tat, doch sie machte sich mit einem Räuspern bemerkbar, was beide Männer dazu brachte sich mit überraschten Mienen umzudrehen.

„Was machst du hier?", fragte Damon erstaunt, er klang genauso wie es immer gewesen war – in der Realität. Ein trauriges Lächeln schlich auf ihre Lippen, während sie an Stefan und seinen Bruder – oder das was dieser sich unter ihm vorstellte – heran trat. Noch immer sanft lächelnd legte Bonnie ihre linke Hand auf Damons, der seine weiterhin auf der Schulter des Jüngeren liegen hatte, sie bemühte sich ihre Stimme ruhig und ausgeglichen zu halten. Sie wusste das sie durchaus Schaden anrichten konnte und das wollte sie keinesfalls an Stefans Verstand verantworten.

„Es ist in Ordnung Damon, ...ab hier übernehme ich.", erklärte sie. Überraschender Weise erwiderte der Erinnerungs-Damon ihr Lächeln freundlich und schenkte ihr sogar ein seichtes Nicken.

„Einverstanden kleine Hexe... einverstanden."

Dann verschwand er einfach, er löste sich vor ihnen beiden in Luft auf und so war sie nun allein mit Stefan, der weiterhin sprachlos zu ihr sah. Seine Stirn runzelte sich, er schien noch nicht ganz verstanden zu haben was hier schief lief, aber er musste einfach spüren das es so nicht vorgesehen war. Mit klopfendem Herzen – eingebildet oder nicht – versuchte die Bennett die richtigen Worte zu finden.

„Hallo Stefan."

„Bonnie.", erwiderte der Vampir unsicher, die Stimme leise.

„Weißt du warum ich hier bin, warum du hier bist?", fragte sie. Er antwortete ihr nicht gleich, ließ seine Augen lieber unruhig durch den Raum schweifen, als wollte er ihr ausweichen – vielleicht aber auch nur nach Worten suchen –, doch sie holte ihn zurück, in dem sie vorsichtig nach einer seiner Hände griff.

„Weißt du, warum du hier bist?", wiederholte sie.

„Ich..., ich glaube schon.", er machte eine atemlose Pause, fuhr dann aber fort: „ Ich glaube ich sterbe.", erwiderte er schließlich. Dabei machte der Salvatore den Eindruck, als wolle er seinen eigenen Worten nicht glauben. Bonnie wusste was sie nun schweren Herzens zu tun hatte. Sie nickte mit Tränen in den Augen. Es tat ihr so verdammt Leid.

„Ja Stefan, du stirbst. Dein Körper liegt in dem großen Tresor, auf dem Boden des Sees und das hier, dass hier scheint dein Verstand konstruiert zu haben, allein, um eine einzige Entscheidung zu treffen.", sagte sie und endete absichtlich offen. Die Tote wollte es dem Vampir selbst überlassen die Wahrheit zu finden, zu akzeptieren worum es hierbei ging.

„Was möchte ich entscheiden?", fragte er. Sie seufzte leise, versuchte aber gleichzeitig einen tröstenden und zuversichtlichen Gesichtsausdruck für Stefan beizubehalten.

„Das ist jetzt erst mal nicht wichtig. Lass uns reden.", bat sie und zog den jungen Mann zur breiten Fensterbank, auf die sie sich gemeinsam setzten. Am liebsten hätte die junge Frau geweint aber sie wusste das dies nicht der Sinn der Sache war, also hielt sie einfach weiter stumm seine Hand und wartete. Sie wartete auf irgendetwas, wobei der toten Hexe selbst noch nicht ganz klar war, was es am Ende sein würde.

Es war merkwürdig das sie alles spüren konnte, seine Hand, das kühle Glas in ihrem Rücken und sogar die Sonne, die hindurch auf sie hinab strahlte. Bonnie wusste das sie sich im tiefsten Innern Stefans befand, ein Platz der normalerweise bei jedem so wohl gehütet war, dass es nicht einmal einer Hexe gelingen sollte einzutreten. Und doch war sie nun da. Einerseits fühlte sich die Schwarzhaarige geehrt, andererseits fürchtete sie sich auch vor den Konsequenzen. Das war wohl auch der Grund weshalb sie die letzte Zeit, wie viel es genau gewesen war konnte sie nicht sagen, geschwiegen hatte. Zuerst hatte Stefan, oder der Teil der sich als seine Gestalt neben ihr zeigte, es ihr gleich getan aber dann irgendwann begann er zu reden. Seine Worte ließen sie unglaubliches Mitgefühl bekommen.

„Ich habe Angst.", begann er und pausierte. „Ich weiß es ist absurd Bonnie, schließlich bin ich untot, es sollte mir keine Angst machen aber..."

Er ließ seinen Satz unvollendet und sie drückte seine Hand eine Weile fester und wartete weiter, die Hexe war sich sicher, dass es das Beste für ihn wäre, wenn er einfach seine Sorgen mit jemandem teilen konnte. Jemand echtem, sofern sie das war. Da fiel der Bennett erst ein, das der Salvatore ja ebenfalls keine Ahnung hatte. Für einen Moment wurde ihr wieder das Herz schwer aber da fuhr der Dunkelblonde bereits fort.

„Von all dem was hier passiert verstehe ich so gut wie nichts, aber ich weiß das du mir helfen willst Bonnie und nach allem was ich dir und deiner Mutter angetan habe, rechne ich dir das hoch an. Du müsstest nicht hier sein und mir zuhören -", sie unterbrach ihn hastig, sie wollte seine Schuldgefühle nicht hören, konnte sie in jenem Moment einfach nicht ertragen. „- Das ist vorbei, darum geht es nun nicht. Es geht allein um dich und um das was nun passieren soll. Erzähl mir einfach wie du dich fühlst."

Und das tat er. Er tat es auf eine so ehrlich, gefühlvolle Weise, das die Hexe glaubte, niemand der auch nur ein Herz besaß, könnte nicht davon berührt sein. Sie verstand seine Angst so gut, gefangen zu sein an einem Ort an dem man ganz alleine ist, auf sich gestellt und niemand kann kommen um einen zu retten. Die Bennett hätte ihm gerne die Wahrheit gesagt, dem Vampir gestanden wie es um sie stand, doch sie wollte das er sich ganz allein auf diese eine Sache konzentrierte. Sie wollte keine Verantwortung dafür tragen das er all seine Emotionen abschaltete. Er war Stefan Salvatore, der umsichtige, grüblerische, für einen Untoten viel zu liebe Stefan und sie wusste, wenn er all das was ihn ausmachte abschalten würde, dann gäbe es so leicht kein zurück mehr. Außerdem, was war wenn Elena und die Anderen ihn fanden, den Tresor öffneten und er auf sie los ging? Zwar waren Damon, Lena und Caroline keine Menschen, damit nicht so leicht zu töten, doch all das hier war schwer genug, im Nachhinein mit dem Ripper und was er womöglich dann getan hatte zu hadern, wäre einfach zu viel.

Ihre Hand hatte die Seine all die Zeit über gehalten und als der Blonde schließlich langsam aufstand, folgte sie der Bewegung und hielt den Körperkontakt weiter stur aufrecht. Seine Bewegungen waren sowieso so langsam und vorsichtig gewesen, das es keineswegs den Eindruck auf Bonnie machte, das er es damit gewollt hatte.

„Lass uns einen kleinen Spaziergang machen.", bat er und sie kam dem stumm nach. Sie sagte mit keiner Silbe das sie seit ihrem jetzigen Zustand eindeutig zu viele Spaziergänge für ihren Geschmack gemacht hatte und dies das Letzte war was sie wirklich wollte. Doch er war ihr Freund und sie wollte ihm beistehen, drum gingen sie zusammen los. Die Beiden hatten noch nicht ganz die schwer und breit aussehende, braune Holztür erreicht, da verschwamm ihre Umgebung und sie befanden sich auf einem Kiesweg. Der Weg selber war nicht sonderlich breit, die vielen kleinen Steine knirschten unter jedem Schritt und mächtige Eichen säumten auf beiden Seiten, immer auf gleicher Höhe voneinander die Allee. Diesmal war der Himmel leicht bewölkt, aber nicht wirklich dunkel, die Umgebung war imposant für die Dunkelhaarige.

„Wo sind wir hier, ich mein, in Wirklichkeit, wo befindet sich dieser Ort?", fragte sie mit vor Neugier angehobener Stimmlage. Er schenkte ihr zu aller erst ein freundliches Lächeln, ehe er ihr auch antwortete: „ Hier war ich vor langer Zeit, außerhalb von Dublin. Es ist viele Jahre her, ich weiß gar nicht ob es ihn noch gibt. Ich glaube..., ich glaube wenn ich noch einmal die Gelegenheit dazu kriegen sollte, werde ich nachschauen wie es um ihn steht."

Nun lächelte die Hexe ebenfalls.

„Das ist eine sehr schöne Idee und ich bin sicher, du wirst sie bekommen."

„Ich werde dir dann davon erzählen.", erwiderte Stefan daraufhin entschlossen und ließ damit Bonnies Herz erneut schwer werden. Sie war ein Geist, eine kleiner, schmächtiger Geist. Sie konnte ihm nicht die Wahrheit sagen, jetzt noch nicht, darum stimmte sie ihm leise zu und sie gingen für die nächste halbe Stunde einfach stumm nebeneinander her. Der Ort hatte etwas magisch beruhigendes, es war ein Platz wie man ihn nur selten fand und der sich perfekt zum nachdenken eignete. Im Stillen bewunderte die Hexe die Wahl ihres Freundes, um eine so schwerwiegende Entscheidung zu treffen, war es genau der richtige Weg. Sinnbildlich und praktisch.

Diesmal war sie die Erste die erneut das Wort aufnahm, so sehr es ihr Leid tat ihn zu unterbrechen oder unter Druck zu setzen, sie hatte keine Ahnung wie lange ihr Zustand noch anhalten würde und Bonnie konnte alles was sie besaß aufs Spiel setzen, aber nicht die Gesundheit des Salvatores.

„Uns bleibt vielleicht nicht mehr so viel Zeit.", erklärte sie. Ihre Stimme leise und ruhig.

„Ich hatte so etwas schon befürchtet. Muss ich mich jetzt entscheiden?", fragte er. Bonnie brachte es nicht über sich und schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf, nein, irgendetwas in ihrem Innern sagte der Hexe, das er es noch nicht jetzt gleich musste.

„Das ist gut, ich bin so froh das du da bist...Ich habe Elena gesehen, ich weiß das es nur eine Erinnerung von ihr gewesen sein kann, aber sie hat mich gebeten es zu versuchen, bei ihr zu bleiben. Damon dagegen, er will das mein Leid ein Ende hat."

Die Bennett schluckte hart unter der Ausführung ihres Nebenmannes, sie konnte so viel Tiefe hinter alle dem erkennen, die Personen, was sie symbolisierten und was sie von ihm erbaten oder forderten. Einen Moment lang wollte sie fast lachen, das was sie nämlich gerade durchmachte, war sicher der wahr gewordene Traum Freuds. Statt tatsächlich laut zu Lachen, schaffte sie es ihren Reflex lediglich in ein breites Schmunzeln umzuwandeln, was erstaunlicher Weise Stefan aufzuheitern schien. Er begann ebenfalls zu lächeln und hob dann mit gespielt ernster Miene seinen linken Zeigefinger – die rechte Hand hielt sie ja mit Ihrer umschlossen.

„Ich weiß nicht was sie gerade denken Miss Bennett, doch ich könnte mir gut vorstellen das es etwas mit meiner geistigen Gesundheit zu tun hat.", sagte er und versuchte einen stocksteifen Ton zu treffen. Ihre Bemühungen brachen und sie begann laut zu lachen.

„Nicht ganz mein Lieber, doch ich gebe zu das der Name Freud darin enthalten war."

Dies wiederum brachte auch den Vampir zum Lachen. Sie gingen währenddessen immer weiter und der Dunkelhaarigen fiel erst da auf, das sie trotz der doch mittlerweile schon langen Zeit kein Ende erreichten. Sie begann sich unwillkürlich zu fragen ob jener in der Realität einfach nur wirklich so lang war, oder sich dies als eine Art Nebeneffekt von Stefans Gedankenwelt zeigte. Sie fragte allerdings nicht. Für eine Weile schien die Entscheidung wieder vergessen und sie kamen auf unverfängliche Themen zu sprechen, Dinge über die sie zu ihren Lebzeiten nie gesprochen hatten. Zukunftspläne, Träume, Reiseziele, Lieblingsspeisen. Es gab so vieles das sie nie voneinander gewusst hatten und obwohl es selbstverständlich eine Freude für sie war mehr über Stefan zu erfahren, war es ebenso auch traurig, weil in ihrem echten Leben keine Zeit für all das gewesen war.

„Wenn du wieder frei bist Stefan, versprich mir das du all dass was du mir erzählt hast noch tun wirst, oder eben noch einmal tun wirst.", bat sie. Er sah sie einen Moment fragend, wenn nicht sogar zweifelnd aus seinen grünen Augen an, doch dann nickte er langsam und sagte: „ In Ordnung. Wenn du willst, dann können wir auch mal zusammen was machen, nur wir Beide. Ich weiß das all die Dinge die passiert sind, Jeremy, die Insel, Silas, das all das unser aller Leben vollkommen aus der Bahn geworfen hat aber, es muss doch trotzdem Zeit für die normalen Dinge geben. Nicht?"

„Das muss es und ich bin sicher du wirst sie auch finden.", erwiderte sie und verbannte das Gefühl der Beklemmung in ihrer Brust mit aller Gewalt, genauso wie das Brennen in ihren Augen. Sie wollte Stefan nicht mit Tränen darauf aufmerksam machen das hier mehr als nur seine momentane Lage nicht stimmte.

„Meinst du ihr werdet mich finden? Jetzt wo du hier bist, da kannst du doch sicher den Anderen zeigen wo ich bin oder?", frage er ein wenig zu enthusiastisch, seine Stimme hob vor Aufregung an. Sie wusste nicht ob sie so schnell Hilfe zu ihm bringen konnte, doch sie wollte das er die Hoffnung behielt, darum stimmte sie ihm zu.

„Es wird etwas brauchen, ich kann es vielleicht nicht so schnell wie du es dir wirklich wünscht. Aber ich verspreche dir, mit allem was ich habe, das ich sie zu dir bringen werde und das sie dich aus diesem Gefängnis holen. Alle machen sich schreckliche sorgen um dich."

Bonnie hantierte sorgfältig und vorsichtig mit ihrer Wortwahl, versuchte so dicht an der Wahrheit zu bleiben wie es ihr möglich war und gleichzeitig die Richtigen für diese heikle Botschaft zu finden. Sie würde Jeremy einiges erklären müssen, so viel stand fest. Und vielleicht, vielleicht müsste sie sogar zulassen das ihr Freund den Anderen alles erzählte.

„Danke Bonnie, dafür das du hierher gekommen bist. Um mich zu retten, nach allem -"

„-Vergiss es einfach, wofür sind denn Freunde da.", erwiderte sie hastig und beendete somit absichtlich eine erneute Entschuldigung oder Danksagung.

„Ich werde das aber nicht vergessen, niemals. Wenn jemals noch einmal eine solche Gelegenheit kommen wird, wie sie gekommen ist vor Monaten, werde ich wissen was ich zu tun habe."

Seine Worte trafen sie bis ins Mark, ungewollt erstarrte sie in ihrer Bewegung und sorgte so dafür das Stefan ebenso stehenblieb und sich mit verunsicherter Miene zu ihr herum wandte. Die Hexe hatte keine Ahnung was sie auf so eine liebevolle und doch mittlerweile nutzlose Äußerung erwidern sollte, sie konnte dem Vampir nicht sagen das es für all dies nun zu spät war. Das konnte sie einfach nicht.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte er da. Sie brauchte noch eine gute Minute, ein wackliges Lächeln und dann konnte sie endlich ihre Stimme wiederfinden.

„Ja. Ich..., ich bin gerührt Stefan, wirklich, aber ich möchte nicht das du so denkst.-"

„-Warum?", unterbrach der Salvatore sie. Die Schwarzhaarige seufzte stumm und setzte dann erneut an.

„Weil es nicht darum geht. Es geht nicht darum an Andere zu denken. Das ist was ich immer getan habe und wenn ich ganz ehrlich bin, dann habe ich aus all dem nur eines gelernt... Manchmal, manchmal muss man auch einfach nur an sich selber denken können. Und die größte Freude die du mir wirklich machen könntest wäre, wenn du diesen Rat annimmst wenn du hier raus bist und dein Leben lebst."

Beruhigend strich sie dem Blonden während ihrer Ansprache über beide Oberarme, er schien ihre Botschaft nur schwer aufzunehmen, weshalb sie noch etwas weiter ausholte, sie wollte das er sie am Ende auch richtig verstand.

„Ich will damit nicht sagen das du die Anderen im Stich lassen sollst, oder das es nicht richtig und wichtig ist, dann und wann für Jemanden einzustehen – das ist ehrenhaft. Aber neben all dem, bist du immer noch du und mein größter Wunsch wäre es, wenn du gelegentlich etwas tun würdest, um dich selbst daran zu erinnern. Das du eben Stefan Salvatore bist."

Als sie diesmal in seine Augen sah, war unter der groben Aufregung ein Funken von Verständnis, zumindest glaubte Bonnie diesen zu sehen, weshalb sie ein wenig erleichtert wieder einen Schritt von dem Vampir zurücktrat. Er bestätigte ihre Vermutung in dem er sagte: „Versprochen."

Dann gingen sie weiter, diesmal berührten sie einander nicht, liefen nur dicht nebeneinander her und spendeten sich Gesellschaft. Der Hexe wurde klar das sie diese ebenso benötigte wie er, wie lange hatte sie schon kein längeres, durchgängiges Gespräch geführt? Jeremy musste ständig aufpassen das niemand ihn dabei erwischte wie er mit ihr redete. Und wer war da sonst noch, Matt? Am liebsten wollte die Schwarzhaarige nicht an dieses Gespräch zurück denken, an all das was sie verloren hatte. Nein, die Tote befand das dies definitiv der falsche Zeitpunkt war und schüttelte fast schon automatisch den Kopf.

Sie waren nicht mehr allzu weit gekommen, da tat sich vor ihnen eine Schwärze auf, wie eine undurchdringbare Wand oder ein dunkler Nebel der ein weiterkommen verhinderte. Und da wusste sie es, sie hatten das Ende ihrer kleinen Reise erreicht. Unbewusst nahm die junge Frau einen tiefen Atemzug, und noch einen, dann drehte sie sich zur linken Seite und sah abwartend in die warmen, grünen Augen. Er sagte es nicht, doch sie konnte dem Vampir ansehen, das auch er um die Bedeutung des schwarzen Nichts wusste, das sie nun praktisch an Ort und Stelle hielt. Hätte er sich um die Entscheidung drücken wollen, hätte er sie Beide woanders hingebracht, das wussten sowohl er als auch sie.

„Ich bin froh das du mich hereingelassen hast Stefan, wirklich. Und egal wie du entscheidest, ich möchte das du weißt das ich es verstehe.", sagte sie. Seine Gesichtszüge bekamen einen ernsten Ausdruck, auf seiner hellen Stirn bildeten sich feine Fältchen und seine nächste Frage kam nicht überraschend, sie ahnte darum, Sekunden vorher schon und trotzdem traf es sie irgendwo doch vollkommen überraschend.

„Wenn ich entscheide sie abzustellen, wenn ich all diese schrecklichen Dinge noch einmal tue, wirst du dann noch da sein, wenn ich aufwache?"

Sie konnte nicht, sie konnte es nicht. Diesmal weinte sie. Die Tränen kamen ungewollt, ungehemmt und obwohl sie versuchte zu lächeln, wusste sie sehr wohl wie erbärmlich ihr Gesicht aussah wenn sie so weinte. Es war so verdammt hart, so verdammt unfair. Sie Beide hatten alles was sie besaßen geopfert, sie vielleicht sogar etwas mehr als Stefan und nun standen sie hier, dass war alles was sie bekamen? Shit, nein! Bonnie riss sich mit einem lauten, schnellen Schluchzen zusammen und dann wappnete sie sich für die erste, einzige Lüge ihres Lebens. Obwohl, sie war tot, schoss es dem Geist kurz in den Sinn, dann war es nicht die Lüge ihres Lebens.

„Wenn du aufwachst werde ich da sein, versprochen. Ich werde immer da sein, wann immer einer meiner Freunde mich braucht und du bist einer von ihnen.", sie unterbrach sich selbst, als sie begann einen merkwürdigen Sog zu fühlen. Der Gedanke das ihre Aussage doch keine wirkliche Lüge geworden war – da sie ja wirklich da sein würde, nur ohne das er sie sehen konnte – wurde bedeutungslos. Es war als würde etwas unsichtbares sie ergreifen, sie umschließen und fortziehen wollen. Erschrocken griff sie nach den Händen Stefans und sah mit großen Augen zu ihm auf, erst verstand sie nicht, doch dann konnte sie lächeln. Er hatte seine Entscheidung getroffen.

„Gut gemacht Stefan.", sagte sie deshalb nur und wollte ihn bereits wieder loslassen, als auch seine Hände sie fester packten. Für einen Augenblick stand in seinem Gesicht Panik, sie versuchte diese mit einem breiten Lächeln abzuschwächen, was auch zu gelingen schien.

„Willst du nicht meine Entscheidung wissen, bevor du gehst?", fragte er schon beinahe schüchtern. Sie lachte.

„Aber die kenne ich doch schon-", antwortete Bonnie, doch der Salvatore unterbrach sie erneut: „Woher? Wie?"

„Weil ich _dich_ kenne, ganz einfach.", entgegnete sie lediglich und dann ließ sie seine Hände abrupt los und der Sog zog sie weg. Ihre Umgebung verschwamm und mit dem nächsten Atemzug war die Gefühllosigkeit zurück und sie schwebte an die Wasseroberfläche des Gewässers.

Die Bennett hatte nur einen Wunsch, sie wollte Jeremy finden...

Sie stand hinter ihnen, während Elena, Damon, Jeremy und Caroline sich dem Tresor näherten, aus dessen Ritzen das Wasser des Sees floss. Es gluckerte leise und Liz trat mit einer warmen Umarmung für ihre Tochter und einem knappen Nicken an Damon in den Hintergrund. Bonnie stand einen Meter hinter ihren Freunden und hielt fast schon automatisch den Atem an, wrang ihre Hände, die unerklärlicher Weise für sie, zitterten.

„Stefan.", flüsterte sie, es war Jeremy der ihr einen kurzen Blick über die Schulter zuwarf. Elena bemerkte dies und sah ihren Bruder ebenso verwundert an. „Ist etwas Jer?"

„Nein, nein alles klar. Lasst ihn uns endlich da herausholen.", entgegnete er und sorgte dafür das Damon den Hebel der Tür ergriff. Doch bevor der Salvatore den Tresor wirklich öffnete, richtete er noch einmal ein paar warnende Worte an alle.

„Er hat seit Monaten nichts getrunken, wahrscheinlich wird er vor Hunger wahnsinnig sein. Eventuell werden wir es sogar mit dem Ripper zu tun haben, also seid vorsichtig.", sagte er.

Jeremy war der Einzige der dem Vampir entschlossen widersprach.

„Ich bin sicher das Stefan da drin ist, nicht der Ripper."

Bonnie war in jenem Moment unheimlich stolz auf den Braunhaarigen, weil er ihre Botschaft so vehement vertrat und obwohl alle ihn zweifelnd ansahen, blieb er dabei. Sie wusste wie er sich entschieden hatte. Unter einem lauten Knacken und Quietschen, durch das Rosten des Eisens, öffnete sich schließlich die Tür und sie konnten einen Blick auf Stefan werfen, welcher leblos da lag.

Alle murmelten entsetzt seinen Namen, während Caroline und Damon den Dunkelblonden heraushoben und auf das Gras legten, ohne abzuwarten holten sie die vielen Blutkonserven aus der Reisetasche und begannen ihm diese einzuflößen...

Es dauerte eine Stunde, bevor Stefan seine Augen aufschlug, die grelle Sonne blendete ihn so sehr, das er gleich versuchte diese mit seinem rechten Unterarm abzuschirmen. Das erste was der Vampir von sich gab überraschte allerdings jeden von ihnen, auch die Bennett selbst. Er wisperte vollkommen erschöpft ihren Namen. „Bonnie."

„Bonnie?" „Die kleine Hexe?"

Schließlich kam Stefan richtig zu sich, man half ihm dabei sich an einem größeren Stein aufrecht hinzusetzen und dann brachen auch schon all die Fragen über ihn herein. Wie Silas entkommen konnte? Warum er so aussah wie er selbst? Und doch antworte der Salvatore auf keine von ihnen und sah nur immer wieder zwischen allen Anwesenden hin und her. Bonnie selbst war inzwischen neben Stefan in die Hocke gegangen, hielt seine Hand. Diesmal konnte keiner von ihnen es Fühlen und obwohl sie durchaus bemerkte das Jeremy die Situation trotz allem nicht wirklich behagte, rührte sie sich keinen Millimeter.

Einige Minuten vergingen in andächtigem Schweigen, dann folgte der bissige Sarkasmus Damons für die nächsten Fünf, doch dann brachte endlich Stefan selbst eine Frage hervor. Sie ließ nicht nur die Schwarzhaarige erstarren, sondern auch jeden Anderen.

„Wo ist Bonnie?"

Erst schien es so als wollte keiner antworten, doch dann ging auch Elena vor dem Blonden in die Hocke, ergriff die eine Hand welche eben jene Vermisste selbst bis dahin hielt und zog sie fort. Es war für die Hexe wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht, doch sie versuchte das Gefühl zu überspielen, weil sie ganz genau um die braunen Augen wusste, die sich besorgt und fragend ihre Gestalt brannten.

„Was meinst du damit, wo Bonnie ist? Ich meine, sie ist nicht hier, den ganzen Sommer über war sie nicht da. Sie hatte keine Ahnung das du vermisst wurdest.", erklärte die Gilbert. Ihre Worte sorgten jedoch für einen verblüfften Gesichtsausdruck bei Stefan.

„Aber..., das kann nicht sein. Bonnie war da, sie war bei mir und sie hat versprochen Hilfe zu holen. Deshalb seid ihr doch jetzt da oder?", fragte er langsam, als wollte er jede Silbe buchstabieren. Selber wusste die Bennett gar nicht zu reagieren, als Jeremy sich versteifte. Alle glaubten sie wären hier weil Jeremy einen Hinweis bekommen hatte, sie hatte ihn allerdings gebeten ihren Namen dabei nicht zu erwähnen, nun sahen sie jedoch ziemlich fordernd zu ihm.

„Jeremy, von wem kam der Tipp?", fragte Caroline. Sie benutzte ihre harte Stimme, bei der nur die bedingungslose Kapitulation einem das Leben retten konnte. Der Gilbert seufzte und Bonnie zitterte dabei wie Espenlaub. Sie hatte das so nicht gewollt, niemals.

„Es war Bonnie, sie hat mir den Tipp gegeben, das stimmt.", erwiderte er mit leiser Stimme und gesenktem Blick. Seine Hände waren inzwischen in seine Hosentaschen gewandert und er wirkte mit dieser Pose wie ein gescholtener Schuljunge.

„Wie konnte die Hexe ihn mit ihrem Juju da unten finden und ihn aufsuchen? Ich mein, sie kann ja viel aber er war tot, wäre das nicht eher was für dich, der Geister-", sagte Damon und brach mitten im Satz ab, als wäre ihm ein Licht aufgegangen. Während die Anderen nicht verstanden, sah Jeremy ganz langsam mit vor Schuld funkelnden Augen auf.

„Nein Jer!" Bonnie schrie ihn an, urplötzlich und so laut das er zusammenzuckte, was die Anderen sicher nur noch mehr verwirrte, doch sie erkannte das dies ihre letzte Chance war. Sie blieb vor dem Braunhaarigen stehen und sah ihn flehend an.

„Bitte nicht jetzt, bringt ihn Heim. Bringt ihn nach Hause. Sag ihm, er soll sich daran erinnern was ich ihm gesagt habe, darüber wo ich sein werde wenn er befreit ist. In Ordnung?", flüsterte sie, während sie seine rechte Hand mit ihren beiden fest umschlang. Er konnte es nicht fühlen, sie konnte das Bedauern darüber sofort sehen, doch sie ignorierte dies vorerst und hoffte das er sich überzeugen ließ. Es kam ihr vor wie Stunden ehe er laut sagte: „Lasst uns Stefan erst Mal nach Hause bringen, dann kann ich alles weitere erklären."

Sie gewannen nur etwas Zeit aber das war auch alles was sie für ihren Freund wollte, wirklich.

Nur ein klein wenig mehr Zeit um all das Geschehene zu verarbeiten und während sie alle gingen und ihr Blick auf die blauen Augen Damons fielen, sah sie das er es wusste.

Und zwischen all dem was in seinem Innern zu brodeln schien, konnte die tote Hexe vielleicht sogar etwas wie Trauer oder Reue finden. Vielleicht hoffte sie das aber auch nur. Das war eine andere Geschichte.


End file.
